Kuroko's past
by Okazaki Kaito
Summary: Kuroko and he friends see a stange man and Kuroko reveals her padt to her friends. (One shot) Sorry not good at summarys


Dissclamer:i do not own any of the charchters or the anime.

Summary: Uiharu,Kuroko,Misaki and Saten are walking around the 177th district but all of a sudden Kuroka stops and starts shaking behind the 3 girls. They see a tall man. Who is this man to kuroko? Read and find out.  
(Sorry if its bad but i hope you like it.)

Normal p.o.v

Misaki and Saten are going to meet Uiharau and Kuroko because they fonished early so they decided to hangout for a little while. "Saten-san Onee-sama over here."said kuroko as she waved to them.

font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"》》》》》》/span/font5minuites laterfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"》》》》》》/span/font

"Kuroko-san are you ok? You look kind of pale." Saten said worriedly to her friend, Kuroko meanwhile just laughed ot of saying that she was completly fine but misaki turned to Kuroko and says" Now that you mention it does seem like you are hiding something from us, whats up?"  
Uihara says"um if .. somthing is bothering ... you please tell us.. um sorry." Uihara looked at Kuroko worriedly. Kuroko sighed and walked a little bit infront of them she spins around to them and says"um im sorry for worrying you ... its just that lately someone is following me and i cant sleep because it has been bothering me, even now it seems and i cant stop thinking about who and why are the following me? So i apologise." She bowed to them and and misaki laughed for a few seconds then says"is that so then why didnt you tell us,seriously. Kuroko where abouts are they?" The 3 of the looked at Misaki confused and kuroko pointed just behind Uihara to a alley then Uihara and saten backed away in realisatoon to what Misaki was about to do. Not to long after misaki said"prepare yourself." She blew up the wall that stood between them and the stalker.  
It was a tall man who looked around 24-26 years of age in very expensive clothes and had a typical boys hair cut and black hair.

Kuroko p.o.v

As i stared at the familiar man who started to walk up to us I started shivering I hear the man say"Kuroko its been about 10 years since i last saw you I think." The man laughed but I said"h-h ow fid you find me? FATHER?" It was a mistake because he saw me trying to run, he grabbed my arm and It dislocated i scteamed in pain but the others where shoked and couldnt see me it seems, my father hit me repeatedly in the face and stomach each and every punch thier was blood on the spot he hit then he kicked me to the ground he says"thats for running from the house you trash." Misaki suddenly electicuted him and Satea and Uihara grabbed me before he got up the 4 of us where running and out of his sight I was sad and I said "take me to the dorms to mine and Onee-samas room please." They where about to talk back but didnt gladly.

Misaki p.o.v

The man was kuroko's father but if so why is he beating her? Why did he say she ran away? What was going on? I thought to myself and then I looked st Uiharu snd Saten and they nodded to me saying to beat the crap out of the fucking man but I just made him uncouncious although I wanted to kill that fucking asshole we just ran then kuroko asked us to go our dorm room but in that state I was going to take her to hospital but we took her their anyway, I wonder why?

font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"》》》》》》/span/fontAt the dorm roomfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"》》》》》》/span/font

Normal p.o.v

Saten and Kuroko sat on Kuroko's bed while Misaki and Uiharu where on Misaki's bed. There was moment of silence then Saten broke it saying" Im sorry to ask but us 3 are worried sick about you so at least explain yourself, I I don't have a clue here what was that then?" She shouted while crying a little bit.

..." Kuroko starts huddling up to herself then crys. Miski shouts at Saten for bieng to hard on her and Uiharu was trying to calm Kuroko down then the the suprise of the 3 of them Kuroko stood up and closes the curtains and tirns the lights on so they could see and says"dont hate me after this ok." They nodded in consent. Kuroko too her clothes of her body is coverd in millions of old scars including the newly inflicted ones as well still bleeding, kuroko then takes a towel a wiped her face, they are on her face as well.  
The three girls looked at kuroko in horror. Kuroko got dressed again and sat down again and then suddenly says" you see my family arent like your normal family, on my family I was always kept in a cage or a cell, I never was let out until I ran away from them people at the age of 5 I was here and judgement found me and took me in but in my family i was beaten 24'7 and I was to blame if something went wrong i was cut,chained up and in a cage other than bread scraps I was fed nothing they used fists,knifes,tazere and many tourture equitment on me it was me,fathet,mother and my 4 older sibilings (3 boys 1 girl) but they all beat me,I dont know why but they, I was the only one who wasn't loved, fed well clothed (only wore a white bloody shirt.)"  
They looked a Kuroko sadly...

font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》/span/font

AUTHERS NOTES:  
Well so sorry for making you read this even though its bad :( please tell me if you want me to carry on please.  



End file.
